User talk:TagAlongPam/Archive 4
Edit information column Hello Pam, how are you? I would like to know how to edit my column of information in my user page? HELP hey i noticed you had all your awards and i was wandering, how do i clean up spam?? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 15:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ...? did you get my message, if you did could you help me??????? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 15:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks ok thank you, and also i keep making more pages as i would like to get the new life badge. x :) ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 15:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) my pages hii i was wandering if you could check my The Olympic Coven page i made to see if it is ok?? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 16:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) have you checked my page yet?? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 16:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Awards Do you give awards??? .x. The new Alice Cullen 16:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) < (getting a new one) Ok thanks anyway Vandalism Hey Pam, A guy said he's doing pranks and um he or she has changed Luna and Kmanwing's pages So can you do something about it i reverted some of it Heres his or hers name Unregistered Contributer 216.81.16.141 Vandalism Hey Pam, A guy said he's doing pranks and um he or she has changed Luna and Kmanwing's pages So can you do something about it i reverted some of it Heres his or hers name Unregistered Contributer 216.81.16.14 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100402030538/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 23:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Awards page archive Pam, could you give Kmanwing directions for archiving the discussion page on the Awards page? It's getting a bit full in there, but he's not sure how, and it might be better if he knows since he's the one giving out the awards so he'll know which portion is okay to archive. Thanks! Sena 04:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :You gave me directions before but I didnt understand how to make a 'subpage'... (talk) 05:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) JFU sorry, but i think there's allready a JFU, cause i'm one of the ones listed. ♥Luna♥ there was allready a "Jacob fan user" catagory, i know because i added myself to it. so unless you renamed it or something i was just telling you i doubt there was a need for a new one. ♥Luna♥ all'ight then, sorry to bother you. goodLight TAP. ♥Luna♥ Emails Hello, I was wonering if there a way to be emailed for only one page on your watchlists? Thank you so much for your time. (talk) 16:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :ok, thanks anyway. (talk) 03:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Years Hello Pam, I've deleted the pages about years because this information is already listed on pages that exist (per request by TheLunarEclipse). It's redundant. I also wanted to tell about our IRC channel! Fingernails 23:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi TagAlongPam! Hey TagAlongPam, I'm new to the wiki, and i was wondering if you liked the changes I made to some of the templates. We got the show/hide thing to work, me and Fingernails did. Still, I wanted to say hi! Well, here is a link where one is used: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Cullen Check the template at the bottom, I think it is there. Yes, they have the same coding on the other wikis that I edit on, and it only took Fingernails to edit the MediaWiki place and add a line :D Admin status Hello Pam, I was wondering how one goes about becoming an admin. Could you describe the process for me? Thanks for your time!!! (talk) 23:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well the subject came up yesterday when I was talking with Veritas, and he said the he thought I was one already. So it got me thinking about it, and its been my goal to become one since November, but I knew I needed to learn more about wiki stuff. So in short I would love to become an andmin if you think I'm ready. (talk) 18:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, anything K doesn't know now he'll learn in time. I think he knows enough right now to get the "mop" ;) fingernails 18:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::"Mop" as in administrator status, of course :) fingernails 18:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you SO much!!! (talk) 18:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Trailer Hey Pam, I just posted the last trailer for Eclipse on the main page. If I can, I'm going to put a better quality one up once I find it. I made it a smidge bigger than the last one. If its not ok, I can change it back, I was just very excited! ^.^ Just thought I'd keep the redident Beaurocrat informed! (talk) 22:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Of course!!! I plan on keepign you informed everytime I change something big! I was actually thinking about making the video just a bit bigger, or do you think that would be ostentatious? (talk) 00:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Also I was thinking about changing the color of the timer to somethign more vampiric or twilighty- like red or dark red... Let me know what you think about these subjects!!! (talk) 00:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello Pam, I know you just elevated me but I have a suggestion. Luna and I were talking to our friend User: TheLunarEclipse and he said he wanted to be an admin. Luna set up some blog about voting for him, but I figured it was best to contact theBureaucrat and ask. He seems to know quite a bit about Wiki ordinances, coding and all of the technical stuff so he seems like a great candidate! Editing Can you tell me why The F**** I can´t edit pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Re: Image Categories Oh, sorry about that! I wondered why the categories I put up seemed to disappear. I will only put those there. Thanks and hope you are having a pleasant week - P.S. = Sorry I replied so late! I forgot; please forgive me :D - Poor Tanya, Irina and Katrina! URGENT EDITING ON DENALI CLAN MEMBERS!!!!!! You think of yourself as knowing a lot about Twilight; but I know you are wrong; I WOULD NEVER MAKE A FAKE EDIT ON ONE´S PAGE IN THIS WIKI! NNNNEEEEEEEVVVVVEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!! So I claim back respective Denali´s Sisters page urgently & their dates of origin. I beg you to read this Personal Correspondence with the author of the books; her name is Stephenie Meyer; I hope you even know about her existence. ---> http://www.twilightlexicon.com/2006/03/11/personal-correspondance-1/ Read the last fact and you´ll see... Martin 03:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Blog Comments Hello Pam, For my blog the comment box wont show up can you please help? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Excuse me But the Page i created about venom was about twilight. I simply used reanimate because i think that is the more accurate term.Cthulhu F'tagn 03:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Pam! Hi Pam! I think that we have already met... Yeah we have :D. Still, i saw Kmanwing talked to you becomming an admin. I know that I wasn't ready at that time; I still had to explore this wiki a bit more. I needed to get used to it a bit better. Still, (I am really nervous for your response...) I was hoping that I could become an adminstrator. Over the last few weeks, I havbeen looking over the wiki templates, but I already know quite a bit from being on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. I decided to ask you especially after LunaBella created that blog and so many people, even ones that I didn't know, wanted me to become an administrator. I hope that I am qualified enough for it; you would not believe how badly my legs are shaking! Thank you so much for Reading this and I hope you have a great day! - Oh, I forgot to mention! Fingernails and Kmanwing taught me what happens with banning and the amour of time a person is banned. Oh, and please don't take this as though I am bragging because I am not, but I have the most edits besides LunaBella and the admins. Hi, I was just wondering if you saw this. you didn't reply yesterday, and I saw you were on so... TheLunarEclipse 23:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC ph, and I am truly sorry If I am annoying you or disturbing you in any way! TheLunarEclipse 23:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) oh, thank you so much!!! You are awesome!!! Thank you!!! I'm sorry about my impatience, I was nervous as to when your responce would come. Oh, thank you so much!!!!! TheLunarEclipse 23:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) hi Thanks for welcoming me here in the wiki ! this wiki is great! Crescent moon 23:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) fannon Hey Pam, TheLunarEclipse and I were talking and they would like to make a seperate wiki to link with this one that is completely about Twilight Fannon. I dont really know much about this but I'm going to help 'em out and see where it leads. Anyway thought it would be best to get your oppinion before we actually connected them. (talk) 01:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly ^>^ (talk) 02:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, they will never be connected... We will link them together with your permission. It is more effecient (or at least it is with most of them) to do it this way. Still, it would be completely deicated to fanon ideas, and I have found a way to link your work. Thanks! - :yeah, that is what I mean. Well, lelt us get stared, and we will link when it is ready! - Comments Hello, Is there a way to protect the comments so only registered users can write in them. I, as well as many other users, are possitively fed up with people write things like "I love you Edward" or "Jacob is mine!" And it seems that almost alll of them are from AUs... let me know. (talk) 17:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You had a very good point about blocking them but I was wondering if we could set up some kind of rule system... saying things along the lines of "no addressing the character personally" or "saying He/She is mine." and other things of that nature. Then comments of that caliber would be deleted, as they are not constructive to the wiki in any way. (talk) 02:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, we're just a little sick of reading that another person has claimed Edward and love letters to the characters... (talk) 03:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Midnight Sun Did You think that Stephenie Meyer will evr publish the Midnight Sun?DepthOfMySoul 06:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Media Wiki Hey Pam! I'm trying to find the MediaWiki so that I can fix the fanon we created. I am trying to find it, but my search is remaining hopeless. Thanks for your help! - :Not that part, but the part where you can change template things. Fingernails found it last time, but I can't find him... - True Blood Giveaway Hi Pam, I have a big request to make: True Blood Wiki just launched a big giveaway to celebrate the Season 3 Premiere, and we really need help getting the vampire community involved. We're giving away 3 big Premiere Party packs full of Tru Blood drinks, Season 1&2 dvds, True Blood bottle openers, and gift cards to feed your human friends! You've done such a fantastic job here and you have such an active, passionate community- would you be willing to let us put up an ad for the giveaway on the Twilight Wiki main page to let everyone know about it? We'd appreciate your help so much, & we'll definitely return the favor in the future!! Thanks-- Kacie (talk) 18:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you so much!! Putting it up now- let me know if there are any problems.The giveaway ends May 24.-- Kacie (talk) 04:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) First Clip from the movie Eclipse Hey, Thought you would be interested in the new Eclipse Movie Clip if you hadn't seen it already. http://www.makingof.com/posts/watch/1762/first-clip-from-the-twilight-saga-eclipse To easily embed it: Enjoy. Press Pics Hello, Where should Press pics go??? Before I removed something I wanted to consult you. LiNess added a press pic to the posters page for new moon (where Jacob, Bella and Edward are standing together)... So I was kindof confused. Thanks ~~~ (talk) 00:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Okieday! Just wanted to be sure :D : (talk) 02:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) quick question for you A trade publication is writing a story about how user-generated articles are becoming more valuable than paid-for articles, and they wanted to know if we had any users who might be interested in talking to them about their experiences with Wikia. Is this something you would be interested in doing? If so could you please email me at sena at wiki-inc.com. I'll need your Name, Email, Phone number and geographic location. Thanks Pam, and please let me know either way. Sena 16:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) New category Hey, TagAlongPam. Listen, I've been thinking about something. Some of the characters have never made any official appearance in the books or the movies, yet they have been mentioned. So I've been thinking about adding a new category called "Mentioned characters", but it feels a bit silly and unnecessary. What's your advice? (I think I'm intuitive enough to know the answer, though...) Oh, and by the way, if you're thinking about that whole Maria's Coven categories thing, I just want to say I'm not gonna give up my part of the argument. Hehe... Charmed-Jay 18:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I think I get the picture. But don't you think you're being a bit unfair? I mean, Maria's Coven is categorized under "Covens", but have you ever checked the others? The other coven articles - I don't see you doing anything. Sorry I'm being rude. --Charmed-Jay 04:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah? Check the Denali, Amazon, Irish, James', Romanian, Egyptian, not to mention the Volturi. If you erase their vampire-category, then I'll back off. :And why cut Edward from the three main categories? he's a vegetarian, he is vampire and he's a main character. The Twilight Saga characters category involves every single character there ever was. If you think that the "Vampires" category is unnecessary because there's the "Vampires with special abilities", then I'll agree to it, but the other two... --Charmed-Jay 13:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Movies Pam, I'm having troubles with the table on Robert Pattinson's page on his filmography he's doing a movie called Bel Ami and hes playing Georges Duroy and its on Post Production and A movie called Water for Elephants and He's playing Jacob Jancowski and he's filming it, and don't forget Breaking Dawn. If you can't do it, it's okay I'll ask someone else. Thanks! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Email Hellos :) Does anyone have access to the email address listed at Project:Contact? Thanks. fingernails 22:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :In the IRC today, someone asked who checks the email. I was just making sure we have a valid email address up there ;) fingernails 04:43, May 22, 2010 (UTC) New stuff Hey again, Pam ;) I created some style guidelines at Project:MOS. It's just a starter and needs some expansion, feel free to build or change anything. Also, I created a noticeboard for the admins where users can report things. I also added "Please watch your language; Click here to report inappropriate comments" to the comment headers (example). You can edit that text here, it takes HTML rather than wikitext. And when you edit a talk page under "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~)" you'll see "Warning templates". When you hover over it, it shows you the available user warning templates. All you have to do is click it and it will automatically insert it into the page. This brings up my last update, some new user warning templates. Thanks. fingernails 06:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to present this fan fiction Hey, I'd like to present this fanfiction if it's okay. *Kingdom Hearts III / Breaking Dawn If you want to know more, you can either visit my homepage or the Kingdom Hearts Wikia. PS: This is just something I do for fun. And Fan Fiction.net is a website where you get to write things based on videogames, books, movies, etc... as long as you don't violate the rules. --Charmed-Jay 05:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Riley's page Hey, You gotta check on Riley if you haven't already. Somebody's added some strange info about him being able to project illusion and blocking scents. Since you're the more experienced one, I think you should have a look and decide what to do. Since "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" is not out yet, nothing can be positively confirmed. I mean, despite our arguments, I know you're the more experienced one. You're the boss. Well, you know what I mean. Charmed-Jay 15:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, then I guess we'll have to add him in on the vampires with special abilities category, won't we? --Charmed-Jay 04:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't say now. --Charmed-Jay 04:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Jacob/Cullen family I know Jacob is not a member of their family, but he is Nessie's mate. Sooner of later, he may join their family. I'm just not sure if I should put him in on the Olympic Coven page. Either "desired members", "future members", or not at all... Charmed-Jay 08:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Couldn't agree with you less. Although it would be kinda cool. Perhaps just a note of that possibility is okay... :--Charmed-Jay 06:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::And what were you doing with my page? ::--Charmed-Jay 06:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) twilight:saga fan are you team edward or team jacob hey r u a jacob fan Riley/Riley Biers and Adam & Doug Someone has changed Riley's page to Riley Biers. I know that's what he's called in the movie, but it may not be appropriate if the book doesn't feature that. And I don't remember the army ever involving two vampires named Adam and Doug. You might wanna check them out. Charmed-Jay 16:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Awards I never got my awards for having 250 edits, or 500....Or creating 2 new pages that include Biloxi where alice was from and new moon dolls.......and twilight saga puzzles... Are they still giving them out??????? PLEASE HELP LilNess 02:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi, help please. Hi there...jst need an info if u can help. My name is Dorine. Please can you tell the title and author of the music which introduce the twilight movie, the first one. It is played over repeatedly throughout the movie and its not a song, only music with many instruments including drums i think and its nowhere to be found so if u can find this out for me it would be GREAT. Thx. 11:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Olympic Coven Extension Hey, Just to let you know that I've added another entry on the Olympic Coven Extension. Check it out. You may like it, you may not. Your call. Also, there is an entry that I added on Bree Tanner's talk page a while ago. Would like to see how you view her role as. I'm not exactly clever enough to see what's beyond her role. Charmed-Jay 08:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, wouldn't exactly say I disagree. But the Denalis do consider themselves distant cousins to the Cullens. You could say they're part of their family indirectly. And FYI, I did not add that one. --Charmed-Jay 07:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Heidi's gift... again Someone's been adding new info on Heidi's gift, saying that she can lure people to her presence. I just corrected it, but I doubt it won't come back. You might wanna do a little digging to see the info is truth or just another rip-off. Charmed-Jay 07:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Eclipse If you were to say that the "eclipse" is supposed to cover one thing, would it be the moon or the sun? I say sun. Charmed-Jay 13:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Harry's death/Seth and Leah's phasing Do you believe that Seth and Leah's phasing really did cause Harry's heart attack? Because I'm not too sure about it. Leah is merely angry with being connected to Sam while he's with Emily; and Seth's too cheerful. Maybe they're hiding it, but I'm not really sure about that being Harry's cause of death. Because if it was, they would've hated it more than everything else. Leah's not exactly the type that holds back her feelings. Charmed-Jay 14:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism. Greetings. Between yesterday and today, this guy "Ruiner28" (a telling name, I guess) has emptied "Alice Cullen"'s page twice and "Jacob Black"'s once. Black's page has been protected, Cullen not yet. Yesterday, I've left a suggestion to Ruiner to be a little more constructive - I hope politely enough. I've considered blocking him and, since I have not that privilege, I consulted with Charmed-Jay, who referred me to you. However, thinking about it, I wonder what the policy is for this kind of cases and whether it would be useful; it appears this "Ruiner" is the kind of kid who gets a kick out of this kind of pranks. Which would be consistent with the average age mentioned in this wiki's user pages and with his contribution history. If this is the case, perhaps ignoring him would be the best course to follow. Many thanks and best regards, Ngebendi 12:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks! Ngebendi 05:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) help please... i am new to wikia to can someone help me figuring out what to do please???? Vandalism again. Greetings. Is it me noticing more and more, or vandalism is getting more widespread? The page involved is Jessica Stanley, and has been vandalized three times within a couple of hours today. An unregistred user, only the IP showing: 70.181.54.13, so I'd suggest simply to upgrade the protection of the page to autoconfirmed users, if I may be so bold. Thanks! Ngebendi 21:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks again! Ngebendi 06:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Jacob Black's Pack Beta I think Leah Clearwater is the Beta of Jacob's Pack. But if you know that is different you should, also edit # Jacob Black's Pack (the infobox, members) # Beta (Known Betas) # Leah Clearwater (Infobox, Breaking dawn, Jacob Black) # Jacob Black (Leah Clearwater) # And maybe some more I will read the book and look for the page. (Also I will only be able to tell you the page of the German book, (but it fits with the English book ±7pages.) I change it back, also you are an admin, cause I think it is a mistake, but if you are really sure that Leah isn't the Beta of the Jacob Black's Pack you should edit all pages!! JoKalliauer 21:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for my mistake You are right, but we should write: second-in-command (That was ment with Beta voice) # Beta A Beta is the name Bella unofficially gives a shape-shifter who is second in command of his or her pack. Jacob laughs at this (Eclipse) after explaining to Bella about the Alpha.The "Beta" is able to give orders to other pack members and can only be overruled by the Alpha. When running in formation, the Beta runs on the Alpha's right shoulder. This concept is the same as in real wolves. # Leah Clearwater |special = *Improved speed *Ability to use the Beta command # Leah Clearwater After Leah and Seth join Jacob's pack, he names her as his Beta or second-in-command. # Leah Clearwater Leah is later named Jacob's Beta, or second-in-command. # Jacob Black After the tension between both packs is solved, Jacob makes Leah his Beta, i.e. "second-in-command." I don't change the Page, because there can be another misunderstanding. I would change: |- |'Leah Clearwater' | |'Fastest runner' to |- |'Leah Clearwater' | |'Fastest runner second-in-command' --JoKalliauer 22:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) My own Wikia Hi there Pam, I've got a question.. How do I get a cool backround and al these colors like this site has? Cause I've got my own Dutch Twilight Wikia, so I want to know, please.. Byebye. Chaska borek page Pam, greetings. I'm not sure how to deal with the page about "Chaska Borek" - implemented about half an hour or an hour before the writing of this. I haven't found any sources that I could trust: nothing on wikipedia, nothing on IMDB. There's just another wikia like Twilightsaga's with only one page stating that this girl has been slated for the part of Rachel Black, whose biography has the feeling of having been made up. That do we do? Thanks! Ngebendi 07:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Administrator wreaking havoc Someone by the name Jane and alec has been messing up the pages. And it's the work of an administrator too. You should check it out. Charmed-Jay 16:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC) sorry hi im realy sorry for what happened it wont happen again trust me my sister is now far away from my laptop (LOL) and i now log out so she dosnt know my password if there is any way i could help then just ask Jane and alec + my sister xxx ps: you do a realy good job at what you do A category change. Ngebendi and I have agreed to change the vampires with special abilities category to vampires and hybrids with special abilities instead. Since Renesmee is a hybrid, not a full vampire, and Nahuel hasn't yet shown any extra powers. Just to let you know. --Charmed-Jay 10:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) A template change I have changed the Template:Coven infobox I added "alias", cause the Olympic Coven is better know under *The Cullens *Cullen Family *Bloodsuckers (by Jacob) user ♥ talk] 12:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC)